


El nacimiento de un vengador

by taniadh



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Air Force, Best Friends, F/F, first year
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Avenger y Photon fueron dos nombres muy pronunciados en la base de la USAFA durante mucho tiempo. Después hubo un periodo en el que Avenger se convirtió en un susurro por los pasillos hasta que desapareció por completo, pero ¿cuál es la historia que inspiró ese apodo?





	El nacimiento de un vengador

En cuanto vieron la señal esperada los seis caza F-16 designados rodaron por la pista, al principio con lentitud, luego acelerando al máximo para alzar el vuelo con la misma facilidad que mostraría cualquier ave ante la misma acción hasta llegar a la altitud indicada. Y, como siempre que abandonaba el suelo, Carol sentía aquel hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo por la emoción y la pura aderenalina que le producía poder volar. El ruido constante del motor de su F-16 era todo cuanto podía oír, un suave ronroneo que la acompañaba en todos los viajes y que había terminado asociando a muchos de sus mejores recuerdos; interrumpido de vez en cuando por la estática de la radio donde podía escuchar a su Mayor recordándoles las instrucciones de ese ejercicio: seguir al escuadrón y escoltar al líder -el propio instructor- en aquel ataque.

Algo sencillo, apropiado para una quinta prueba de vuelo con objetivos, y Carol estaba deseando sacar la máxima puntuación en ese ejercicio. Inclinó el mando del avión hacia la derecha manteniendo el punto ligeramente retrasado con su compañero de la izquierda asegurándose de mantener la formación en cuña, de esta manera podría seguir sin problemas cualquier viraje que el líder hiciera sin tener que reducir su espacio de maniobras, y no salirse de los 20º. Satisfecha con su decisión se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que se agrandó cuando percibió como el compañero de su izquierda imitó su maniobra y pudo ver con claridad las luminosas letras blancas de _Maria “Photon” Rambeau_ en el lateral desvelando así la identidad de la piloto.

Una semana antes Maria le había pateado el culo a toda la compañía en las pruebas de velocidad. Y por segunda vez consecutiva. No habían podido culpar a la suerte o a un mal día del resto de reclutas; nadie había podido seguirle el rastro y sus tiempos casi parecían algo de otro mundo. No había piloto más rápido que ella y ninguno de aquellos misóginos y racistas podrían quitarle ese logro. Esa misma noche fueron a celebrarlo a Pancho donde Carol estuvo todo el tiempo haciendo comparaciones sobre cómo María era más rápida que la propia velocidad de la luz, y horas después, cuando las cervezas ya habían hecho su trabajo, una borracha Carol acabó por nombrar a su amiga “Photon” con la misma solemnidad y seriedad que lo haría un rey medieval al nombrar a sus caballeros. Maria se había ganado su apodo y ahora podía lucirlo con orgullo en el lateral de su avión cada vez que alzaba el vuelo, y su amiga no podía alegrarse más por ella. Carol aún no había conseguido el suyo, y no por falta de ideas, pero, al parecer, todas las propuestas eran demasiado pretenciosas a oídos de María, algo nada inesperado, conociendo a Carol como la conocía, pero ninguno de los apodos parecía encajar como debería, así que de momento sólo recibía órdenes a nombre de Danvers.

━Muy bien, muchachos, ya estamos en posición. Recordad, nuestra misión es atravesar el territorio con el menor número de bajas posibles, pero proteger al líder es primordial. Si véis un blanco a tiro no dudéis, pero no abandonéis la formación o dejaréis al resto del escuadrón vendido. ¿Entendido? Las respuestas afirmativas de los otros cinco pilotos hacia el recordatorio del Mayor fueron instantáneas, la concentración en todos era total.

━Señor, a las tres. Ya están saliendo. ━avisó Carol en cuanto vio otro avión en la distancia.

━Recibido, Danvers. Buscarán separarnos y romper la formación. No os dejéis amedrentar pero no caigais en el juego.

El mensaje era para todo el escuadrón pero Carol lo recibió alto y claro. Ella era de las más susceptible a dejarse llevar por el momento, su orgullo le hacía imposible rechazar un reto y sus superiores lo sabían, por eso no dudaba de que en el ejercicio del día intentarían provocarla como hacían con otros pilotos. Siempre apretando las tuercas un poco más, apuntando a sus puntos débiles; era parte del entrenamiento y, aún más importante, parte de lo que les haría ser los mejores.

━A las nueve, dos cazas.━ La voz de Maria se escuchó por la radio haciendo que volviera al presente.

Los estaban rodeando, tanteando desde la distancia, con dos enemigos en cada flanco no tardarían en empezar el ataque. Carol respiró hondo intentando relajar sus hombros y las manos que sujetaban los mandos del avión, era el momento de la verdad.

Esperaron hasta que el escuadrón en conjunto viró hacia la izquierda para caer sobre ellos haciendo honor a su nombre. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzaron las maniobras que tanto habían estudiado y ensayado: quiebros y virajes con espectaculares acrobacias como resultado, casi parecía improvisado para quienes lo vieran por primera vez. De ser un combate real los ensordecedores disparos serían el fondo perfecto para aquella imagen, en su lugar, tenían que conformarse con los motores rugiendo a toda velocidad. Carol tuvo que refrenarse varias veces para mantener la formación, siempre había sido un piloto ofensivo, escoltar nunca había sido su fuerte y se sentía atada sin poder responder a los ataques como quería y su propio instinto le pedía.

━¡A las seis! ¡ESTÁN A LAS SEIS!

El informe llegó demasiado tarde. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar al fuego enemigo, tan sólo para realizar una maniobra de defensa básica, cambiar el viraje hacia la derecha bajando el morro del avión hacia el suelo valiéndose de la gravedad para acelerar.

━Williams, ha sido abatido. Abandone la formación.

La voz del Mayor que lideraba el escuadrón ofensivo les dio el desenlace del ataque: habían perdido a uno de los colas, al que casi al instante se le unió el del otro flanco. De los seis aviones iniciales que habían despegado ahora sólo quedaban cuatro.

La formación en cuña se mantenía pero con aquellos ataques sorpresa y rodeándolos no durarían mucho más tiempo en el aire, por eso, tras varios “disparos” disuasorios por parte de Carol cuando uno de los caza se puso a tiro, intentó cambiar la estrategia.

━Señor, tenemos que separarnos. ━Consiguió informar esquivando los disparos del que la perseguía.

━Negativo. ━Fue la respuesta que hizo que Carol rodara los ojos y apretara los dientes. Los iban a derribar a todos sólo por seguir órdenes absurdas.

━¡Tengo a dos detrás! ━avisó Maria cuando el que había perseguido a Carol ahora se unía a su compañero para cazarla a ella. Los otros dos parecían limitarse a hostigarlos pero sin llegar a atacar.

Por más maniobras que realizase escapar de dos enemigos era casi imposible, y, aún así, María estaba consiguiendo aguantar. Si no fuera porque estaban en medio de un ejercicio Carol se hubiera quedado maravillada viendo los quiebros y maniobras que realizaba aparentemente sin esfuerzo, como si el avión fuese una extensión de sí misma. Realmente María era la más rápida de todos los pilotos que había conocido y era todo un espectáculo verla volar.

Sin pensarlo, actuando por inercia, Carol descendió en paralelo virando ligeramente hacia la izquierda pasando por debajo de la latitud del Mayor y de la propia Maria. La maniobra era sencilla pero, como a menudo ocurre en situaciones de tanto estrés y a tanta velocidad, éstas eran las más efectivas. Mantuvo el rumbo y en cuanto vio como uno de los F-16 enemigos se acercaba a la cola de Photon y, por tanto, la cubría a ella, Carol levantó el morro del avión y disparó sin ninguna concesión. Un proyectil que hubiera impactado de lleno en la aeronave de haber sido un combate real y no una simulación. Aún así, tuvo su recompensa cuando escuchó en la radio a los instructores desde la torre de control.

━Jones abatido, abandona el ejercicio.

No tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo como le hubiera gustado ya que estaba enfocada en acabar con la otra amenaza y ahora había perdido el factor sorpresa. ━Danvers, vuelve a la formación. ━La orden de su Mayor rompió cualquier estrategia que pudiera estar pensando.

━Señor, el enemigo está en el otro flanco. ━intentó razonar con él. No tenía sentido aguantar una formación que les restaba movimiento y menos aún cuando sólo les atacaban por un lado.

━¡Regresa a la formación!

Apretando los dientes para mitigar los efectos de la frustración y la ira y que no dominasen sus próximos movimientos, volvió a virar la dirección y a ganar altitud.

Como si estuviese planeado, y no dudaba de que hubiera sido así, pronto vio la sombra de otro caza a sus seis, acechándola. En teoría, Frederick sería el que tendría que cubrirla siendo el único avión que quedaba en la cola de la formación, pero viendo la falta de reacción a la situación de María y a lo nervioso que se le escuchaba por radio cada vez que daba un aviso, Carol sabía que tendría que encargarse por sí misma. Inclinó el avión en una pirueta que buscaba disminuir su superficie de ser atacada y vigiló por un segundo a María que parecía estar imitando alguna secuencia de Star Wars a juzgar por sus reflejos en el aire. La maldición del compañero restante les dio el aviso de que había caído antes de que lo hicieran los instructores. Ya sólo quedaba la mitad del escuadrón inicial, y el enemigo había tenido una sola baja de los cuatro que despegaron; estaban igualados en número a tres. Era hora de hacer cambios y, esa vez sí, el Mayor actuó.

━ Formación en línea, pasamos a ofensiva.

La exclamación de júbilo de Carol no se hizo esperar cuando al fin pudo maniobrar con libertad y no dudó en cambiar de dirección hacia la derecha alejando así al que la perseguía para poder sorprenderle. Perdió de vista a sus compañeros, pero era algo necesario si querían ganar ese ejercicio y no ser derribados con tanta facilidad como el resto. Durante unos pocos pero intensos minutos Carol disfrutó de aquel combate aéreo, podía volar en todas direcciones, ascender, acelerar, sorprender. Al principio se limitaba a esquivar, no podía hacer mucho más sin cambiar las posiciones pero una vez que tuvo espacio, siguió su instinto. Rápidamente redujo la velocidad, se elevó hasta quedar en 45º y realizó un medio tonel, aún no quería dar la vuelta completa sobre el eje, y se mantuvo a 45º hasta quedar completamente invertida en el aire, el mundo al revés. Fue en ese momento cuando el caza que la perseguía, sin esperar esa maniobra ni tener tiempo de aminorar la velocidad, pasó por debajo. Aquella era una maniobra que le había costado mucho esfuerzo y horas llegar a dominar, pero una vez que lo consiguió no hubo otro tema del que hablase en los siguientes días. Era lo que ocurría cuando conseguía hacer una variante de “la maniobra imposible” de su película favorita, Top Gun. Su perseguidor estaba acabado.En cuanto Carol lo vio, terminó el truco con un rápido rizo y tras colocarse a sus seis, fijó el blanco y disparó. Una amenaza menos, confirmó la torre de control.

Pero no fue la única en acertar el tiro.

━Photon abatido. Abandona el ejercicio.

La maldición de Carol al escuchar el apodo de su amiga fue instantánea. Si hubieran reaccionado antes hubieran podido tener alguna oportunidad de victoria. Se dirigió hacia donde el radar señalaba la posición del Mayor del batallón, donde estaría huyendo de los dos cazas que aún quedaban. Volvían a estar empatados pero con una ligera desventaja al haberse separado. Aumentando la velocidad al máximo ya iba pensando en la estrategia a seguir, planes que cambiaron ligeramente al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, cuando escuchó la frase final.

━ Mayor Jones ha sido abatido. Ejercicio terminado, el escuadrón ha caído. Regresen a la base.

━¡No! ━La negativa de Carol fue tan firme como la dirección en la que maniobraba su aeronave.

Desde su cabina María cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Adoraba a su mejor amiga pero ese temperamento suyo no dejaba de meterla en problemas, sobre todo perteneciendo al ejército donde seguir órdenes era primordial, aunque éstas fuesen estúpidas o erróneas.

━Danvers, el líder del escuadrón ha caído,se ha acabado el ejercicio. -Se escuchó la voz del Comandante desde la torre de control.

Pero Carol no sería ella si aceptase una derrota sin más.

━ El mayor ha caído, pero el escuadrón no. Sigo en vuelo.

A pesar de la situación María no pudo evitar una sonrisa, orgullosa de su amiga. Lo que daría por ver las caras de incredulidad que todos aquellos soldados estarían poniendo ante aquella situación.

━¿Qué pretendes, encararte tu sola a dos enemigos?

━ Sí, señor. ━No vaciló, ni en sus palabras ni en sus acciones cuando alzó el vuelo de nuevo para ganar altitud, tomada ya su decisión antes de tener el permiso para ello.

━ Vuelva a la base y mantén tu orgullo intacto. Al menos has sido la última en caer, Danvers. ━intentó convencerla el Comandante.

Hubo unos segundos de pausa antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz de la rubia.

━Aún no me han derribado, señor.

El reto había sido lanzado. Podrían obligarla a volver a la base de inmediato, pero siendo todos los presentes pilotos con su correspondiente y desmesurado orgullo, había una posibilidad de que la dejaran.

━ Está bien. Los novatos siempre necesitáis que os bajen los humos.

María no pudo evitar celebrarlo alzando el antebrazo con el puño cerrado.

━ Vamos, niña, dales una lección. ━murmuró para sí misma en la intimidad de su cabina sin poder encender la radio para decírselo personalmente ya que la oirían todos los presentes en la torre de control, pero no le cabía duda de que Carol lo sabía y, conociéndola, ahora mismo solo la más pura determinación es lo que ocuparía la mente de la piloto decidida a ganar como fuese. Estos soldados no sabían a quién habían provocado.

Los caza restantes abandonaron su trayectoria para encarar a su nuevo objetivo, pero Carol se había adelantado y ya no estaba a la vista. Su plan era algo arriesgado, pero también lo era enfrentarse a dos enemigos a la vez y siendo ellos conscientes de su presencia. Los aviones iban volando en paralelo dificultando así cualquier ataque pues en el caso de que uno fuese abatido, el otro podría responder de inmediato. Buscaban su objetivo pero Danvers parecía haberse esfumado y por más que miraban el radar no daba ninguna señal al respecto. Por su lado, Maria estaba viviendo el combate por radio, teniendo que pausarlo en el corto periodo que tardó en aterrizar y en subir corriendo a la torre de control junto con el resto de los pilotos sin querer perderse nada. Confiaba en Carol y sabía que ésta debía de tener algún as en la manga, pero pasar tras unos minutos en los que se alargó aquella desaparición, no pudo evitar el nerviosismo. Sabía que Carol era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar y precisamente eso era lo que le preocupaba más, porque una vez que había decidido algo nada la detendría, estuviese su propia vida en peligro o no.

━ Ha desaparecido. ━Dijo uno de los instructores con cierto nerviosismo, los accidentes ocurrían y no debían olvidar que estaban pilotando máquinas a miles de pies de altura y a unas velocidades que superaban cualquier otro medio de transporte conocido.

━ Vamos, Danvers ¿dónde demonios estás? -murmuró una más que preocupada Maria mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar y miraba todas las pantallas frente a ella haciéndose eco de la pregunta que rondaba a todos los allí presentes.

Y como si quisiese responder, sabiendo que ya había hecho esperar suficiente a su público, Carol apareció con la sutilidad y delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Un fuerte pitido se hizo eco en todos los radares indicando la aproximación de otra aeronave; pero no hubo tiempo de reacción ya que atravesando un banco de nubes, que había sido parte de su tapadera hasta ahora, el F-16 de Carol Danvers se cernía sobre ellos cayendo en picado y sin ninguna intención de maniobrar salvo para activar el gatillo de disparo.

━Baker, estás fuera. ━confirmaron la baja desde la torre de control entre los vítores de Maria y del resto del escuadrón.

Uno menos. Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la piloto mientras realizaba un rizo cerrado escapando de la respuesta del único objetivo que le quedaba. Volvían a estar empatados en número, cierto que su enemigo era un Mayor con años de experiencia de vuelo y en ese ejercicio en concreto, pero eran detalles en los que no se podía permitir pensar en ese momento. El Mayor Sanders era de los mejores y no iba a darle ningún cuartel como demostró al no perderle la pista en ninguna de las maniobras que realizó por más locuras que se le ocurrieron, además, cada vez iba recortando más las distancias y si no podía perderlo, pronto lo iba a lamentar. Por la mente de la rubia pasaban ideas más descabelladas como la desaceleración completa y el inmediato retome de vuelo en vertical. Algo más que espectacular y propio de películas, pero no para un ejercicio simple y con el motor ya bastante forzado después del tiempo de vuelo y las maniobras realizadas. Esa era la principal diferencia con las naves espaciales de las películas que tanto le gustaban, los motores de las máquinas no reaccionaban con la misma rapidez.

En el último momento, y obrando un arriesgado quiebro, pudo salir del blanco de tiro de Sanders, tenía que tomar una decisión allí mismo ya que el tanque de gasolina tampoco le iba a dar más tiempo, y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía perderlo y cambiar de posición para atacarle. María destacaba por su rapidez y ambas dominaban las acrobacias hasta casi la excelencia, como bien podían asegurar sus incontables entrenamientos fuera del horario oficial, pero era el ataque simple y directo donde mejor se desenvolvía Carol, y, por eso, cansada de seguir el juego del contrario y ser la presa, decidió pasar a su terreno. Bajó la velocidad progresivamente aún sabiendo lo arriesgado que era al permitir al enemigo recortar aún más la distancia, pero sabiendo que éste esperaría a que descendiera, pues era el movimiento más seguro y que ya había usado con anterioridad, le sorprendió al ceñir el viraje por completo hasta casi encararlo forzando un cruce de los aviones a la misma latitud. Sanders reaccionó en consecuencia pese a la inicial sorpresa, y se dirigió hacia ella sabiendo que llegaría con mucha más potencia y velocidad, Danvers estaba en desventaja al dejar su lateral tan desprotegido, un típico error de novata. Pero en el último momento, cuando ya prácticamente lo tenía encima, Carol reveló su estrategia al realizar un looping lateral sobre su propio eje pasando por encima del caza de Sanders pero esta vez de un ala a la otra en lugar de a lo largo. Para cuando volvió a la posición horizontal era el lateral del F-16 del contrario el que se presentaba frente a ella incapaz de corregir el rumbo para escapar del blanco, atrapado por su propio exceso de velocidad. Y Carol no tuvo piedad. Un disparo ficticio después, obtuvo la victoria.

━Sanders derribado. Fin del ejercicio.

Las últimas palabras del comandante no se escucharon del todo bien amortiguadas por los gritos y vítores de victoria del resto de compañeros y los propios de Carol que no se resistió a pavonearse con un giro acrobático antes de tomar el rumbo a la base de nuevo. Para cuando pudo bajar de la cabina y entrar al aula asignada para los resultados ya todos sus compañeros habían tomado asiento y no dudaron en felicitarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la altura de Maria apareció el propio Sanders ofreciendo su mano con cortesía, gesto que Carol aceptó totalmente satisfecha consigo misma.

━Esto es una situación inusual. -dijo el superior.

━El objetivo era escoltarme a mi y me han alcanzado ━explicó el Mayor Jones con cierta diversión en su tono.- Sin embargo, el escuadrón no ha sido abatido por completo y, por el contrario, si lo ha sido el enemigo. Así que eso nos deja en una victoria en batalla, pero una derrota en el ejercicio. El ceño fruncido y la expresión de Carol debieron de hablar por el resto de la compañía ya que el mayor Sanders volvió a tomar la palabra.

━Lo dejaremos en un empate táctico para ambos escuadrones.

Al momento todos celebraron por la decisión sabiendo que la alternativa sólo les perjudicaría. Maria ya no esperó más y en cuanto pudo avanzar unos pasos se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga que la recibió más que sonriente.

━¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer esa locura de maniobras y enfrentarte a nuestros superiores.

Carol respondió con una carcajada estrechando con más fuerza a la contraria, totalmente emocionada y aún presa de la adrenalina del momento.

━Bueno, ya me conoces. Alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles.

Maria rodó los ojos y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer más baja mientras iban de camino al vestuario para una merecida y un cambio de uniforme.

━Pero ¿no se suponía que el objetivo de hoy era defender? Salvar a los compañeros y esas cosas ━No se resistió a provocar a la rubia sabiendo que era su punto débil.

━Como si tú necesitases que alguien te salve…. ━añadió rápidamente la rubia entrando al juego.

━Eso es. ━Estuvo de acuerdo la morena asintiendo. ━Pero ya que no he podido ayudar en la defensa como debía he tenido que vengarte. ━añadió.

━¿Así que ahora eres una vengadora?

━Esa soy yo, sí. -Concordó la rubia inflando el pecho con arrogancia separándose de su amiga cuando llegaron a la puerta del vestuario para pasar primero.━ Y, por cierto, las cervezas esta noche las pagas tú. ━añadió rápidamente guiñandole un ojo antes de centrarse en quitarse el uniforme.

Un comentario que hubiese tenido una respuesta instantánea si no fuese por aquella fugaz idea que había cruzado la mente de Maria y que estaba considerando muy seriamente.

//

A la mañana siguiente Carol se extrañó cuando al ir a despertar a María, como era su costumbre, se encontró con la cama de ésta vacía y ya hecha. Algo extraño ya que de las dos era siempre Carol la que se despertaba antes y no sabía de ningún compromiso que tuviese su amiga. Sin darle mayor importancia tomó un rápido desayuno y se dirigió hacia el hangar.

━Danvers, Rambeau te buscan en la pista ocho.━avisó uno de los compañeros cuando cruzaron sus caminos.

Al menos éste era uno de los que se mantenían neutrales ante la presencia de las mujeres en la compañía y no parecía costarle la vida dirigirles la palabra para otros asuntos que no fuesen estrictamente sobre trabajo; algo que era de agradecer. Para cuando llegó a la pista vio que su avión tenía una escalera parada al lado, pero no estaba esperando por ella, al contrario, ya había alguien encaramado a ésta trabajando en algo. Aceleró sus pasos y estuvo a punto de alzar la voz y pedirle que se detuviera pues tocar el avión de otro piloto cuando no se era el mecánico del hangar era una total falta de respeto, pero se detuvo cuando vio de quién se trataba.

━¿Maria?

La mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos cuando se aferró a los barrotes para evitar una caída. Volvió la cabeza para sonreír ante la expresión confundida de la rubia.

━Hey, niña. Buenos días.

━¿Qué haces? ━preguntó, una tan confundida como divertida Carol, según iba acercándose y podía distinguir un diseño nuevo en el lateral de su avión, justo debajo del cristal de la cabina. Sólo entonces se percató del nerviosismo de la otra mujer cuando vio cómo se limpiaba las manos manchadas de lo que parecía pintura blanca en un trapo que colgaba de su cintura y bajaba de la escalera para dejar la vista despejada a las nuevas letras: _< < Carol “Avenger” Danvers>>._ Una sensación que sólo podía relacionar con recibir una patada en el estómago, pero la sensación fuese totalmente agradable, la removió por completo; una mezcla entre gratitud, emoción y orgullo. Sin poder articular palabra ni, al parecer, cerrar la boca, volvió la vista hacia su amiga que ya estaba a su lado mirándola con expectación y nerviosismo.

━¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta de la rubia fue abrazar a Maria con su delicadeza habitual, es decir, ninguna.

━¿Estás de broma? ¡Me encanta! Muchísimas gracias. ━dijo sobre el hombro de la mujer más alta, aún sin soltarla.

━Te lo has ganado. ━respondió con una sonrisa igual de satisfecha.━ Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la instrucción… ━El tono sugerente fue acompañado por el movimiento de sus cejas.━ Photon y Avenger en una carrera ¿qué me dices?

La sonrisa de Carol habló por sí misma y Maria, conociéndola, no dudó en tomar la delantera aprovechando cualquier segundo de ventaja que tuviera. ━Vas a morder el polvo, Photon. Amenazó Carol ya a medio camino del armario donde tenían colocados sus cascos de aviación y estirando de las correas que colgaban del uniforme de Maria intentando retrasarla haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones de trampas de la contraria.

**Author's Note:**

> No me puedo creer que mi primer historia sobre Carol y Maria no aparezcan ellas como pareja sino como amigas. En fin, voy a tener que remediarlo escribiendo más historias.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta!


End file.
